Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + 5 \times 10) - 3 \times 4 $
Solution: $ = (4 + 50) - 3 \times 4 $ $ = 54 - 3 \times 4 $ $ = 54 - 12 $ $ = 42 $